A Hunter's Daughter
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: What if John saved a baby back in 89? And named her Aiden Anne. And she grew up as John's baby girl. Warning: May contain spankings of minors, also some chapters will contain mentions and discussion of self harm. I will most likely jump around with ages (ex: one story Sam will be 10, then the next 17, then 9) so basically this wont go in order
1. Prologue

John was hunting a werewolf in New Mexico, September 1989. He was following the trail into a wooded area, when he ran into a pregnant woman holding a gun.

"Listen lady, you need to get out of here." John whispered.

"Why's that? It's my kill, my werewolf; I've been tracking it since the last full moon." She whispered back.

"You're a hunter?" John asked.

"Anne Keever. My dad raised me hunting." She replied.

"John Winchester, my wife-" John was cut off by Anne giving a shriek. "Anne!"

Anne had collapsed, the werewolf lept over her, and John fired his gun, and the wolf fell onto Anne. John rushed over, shoving the werewolf off of Anne.

"Anne! Are you alright?" John asked.

"John- It got me," Anne said, breathing heavily.

John looked down, Anne was covered in blood and her top was ripped, right over her heart which seemed to be the source of the blood.

"John… My water broke. Save my baby." Anne was breathing heavily, "It got me, it got me good. I'm gonna die."

"You aren't going to die Anne, just calm down." John, pressed down on her heart, we're gonna get you to a doctor."

"John my baby girl Aiden, save her pl-" Anne trailed off.

"Anne!" John lifted his bloody hands and felt for Anne's pulse, which wasn't there. He pulled his knife out of its shaft and ripped Anne's stomach open, pulling out an infant. He smacked its back, and the baby began to cry. "Hey Aiden Anne, welcome to the world."

He wrapped Aiden, whose sobs had quieted; in his jacket. He looked down at Anne and noticed a necklace around her neck, a cross with an amethyst center; He undid it and placed it around Aiden's neck. He slung Anne's body over his shoulder and took Anne and Aiden to the Impala.


	2. Sam's Birthday, Part 1

It was 1995, May 3rd to be precise. And Sam was throwing a tantrum.

"He fucking forgot my birthday Dean!" Sam yelled, throwing his shoe across the cheap motel room at his brother.

"Listen, dude, you need to calm down. Aiden and I got you a cake and shit. But you know he had to go help Caleb! He didn't expect to be gone that long, he called!" Dean said, defending his father.

"A call isn't the same! Dean! He's never been gone on your birthday! Or Aiden's! Just mine! He fucking hates me Dean." Sam was still yelling.

"Calm down, Sammy!" Dean yelled back, landing a sharp smack on the younger's rear.

"Ow! Dean!" Sam cried, giving his brother a glare.

"Just be happy more aren't coming." Dean said.

Sam continued to glare at his brother as he stalked over to the door. "I'm going for a run."

"Like hell you are." Dean said, sensing that his brother was in a running away type of mood. "Bed."

"Dean! I'm thirteen! It's 9:30!" Sam yelled, glancing at the clock.

"Bed, Sammy or I'll spank you for real. Same goes for you Aiden. Sam, fifteen minutes, I want you showered and in bed." Dean ordered, putting on his best 'Dad' voice.

"Fine," Sam muttered, walking into the bathroom, grabbing his pajamas along the way.

Dean gave Sam a smile then plucked Aiden up off the floor. "Come on, baby girl, bedtime."

"Okie dokie!" Aiden yawned, feeling no need to arouse more trouble.

"Good girl," Dean said, giving the toddler's hair a ruffle. He sat her down on one of the beds and looked around in her duffle for her pajamas. Upon finding them, he disrobed the girl and helped her into an old t-shirt of Sam's which hung long on the girl's tiny frame and a pair of grey sweats that pooled around her feet.

Aiden yawned again and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, "Dean? Can I wait till Sammy's done so I can give him a kiss goodnight?"

"Sure, Aiden," Dean said.

Soon Sam left the bathroom, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. He plopped down on one of the beds as Aiden ran over and crawled up onto her brother, kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you Sammy!" Aiden smiled. Then she crawled into the other bed. She was out within minutes.

Sam didn't fall asleep. In fact around eleven when Dean went to bed he was still awake. As soon as he heard Dean's snoring though, he grabbed his duffle and took off.


	3. Sam's Birthday, Part 2

Aiden awoke with a start; the sudden lack of snoring was startling. Turning, she noticed that Dean, in a half awake stupor was going to use the head. But Sam, Sam was not in her view of the tiny motel room. Which was scary, he was supposed to be asleep on the next bed. "Dean?"

Dean exited the bathroom quickly, "Aiden? You ok?"

"Dean? Where's Sammy?" Aiden asked, gesturing to the other bed with chubby, five year old hands.

"What do you mean where's Sam?" He rubbed his eyes, "He's right- Shit."

"His bag is gone too!" Aiden piped up, eyes wild.

"Fucking hell!" Dean yelled, then grabbed his phone, pressing speed dial 2. "Dad!"

"Winchester," The gruff voice on the other end said.

"Dad!"

"Dean?! What's wrong? Are you all ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Sam's gone!" Dean cried.

"What do you mean Sam's gone!" John yelled.

"He was pissy that you missed his birthday, and wanted to go out for a run and I wouldn't let him cause he was gonna take off so I sent him to bed and now he's gone!" Dean said not once stopping for air.

"Dean… I thought I told you to take care of your brother." John said softly.

"I was Dad! I wouldn't let him out! But Aiden had a bad dream and I was up with her and I'm sorry!" Dean was worried sick.

"Daddy!" Aiden cried, grabbing the phone.

"Yes baby?" John asked.

"Come find Sammy! I want him back!" Aiden was getting rapidly worked up.

"Aiden, I'll be home in a few hours. Just sit tight, it'll be just fine. Dean's gonna take care of you."

"But Daddy! Sammy and Dean and I have school today! Sammy's gonna miss school!" Aiden's voice sounded flustered.

"Listen, baby girl; I'll be home the second you get back from school ok? Daddy has to go pack the Impala, go with Dean to school baby. Call me or Dean if you have any problems ok?" John said reassuringly.

"Ok Daddy…" Aiden sounded a tad calmer.

"Now give Dean back the phone, and go get dressed ok baby?" John said.

"Ok Daddy, here Dean." Aiden handed him back his phone. She walked off to get dressed for school.

"Hey Dad," Dean said.

"Dean, take Aiden to school, tell them that Sam's home sick and to call me with any questions." John ordered.

"Yes sir." Dean replied, then cast a glance at Aiden, "Dad we're gonna find him right?"

"Of course Dean, we always do." John reassured.


	4. Sam's Birthday, Part 3

John looked up from cleaning his gun when the motel room door opened and took note of his children, lacking the middle child, entering the room.

"Daddy!" Aiden cried, dropping her bag on the floor and launching herself at her father.

John wrapped the girl in a bear sized hug.

"Hey dad," Dean sighed, "How was your hunt? Did you happen to pass Sammy on your way here?"

"No son, unfortunately not, hunt was fine, easy salt and burn. We're gonna find him, Dean. No need to worry." John said reassuringly.

"Daddy?" Aiden looked up from John's lap, "Is Sam in trouble?"

"Aiden. Yes, yes he is. Why do you ask?" John asked.

"Cause I don't want him to be…" Aiden trailed off.

"Aiden, if you know anything about where Sammy is, you ought to tell me now, or you'll earn yourself a spanking," John said, voice dropping low.

"But I don't want Sammy to be in trouble, Daddy." Aiden mumbled.

"Aiden Anne Winchester," John growled, "Tell me what you know, now."

"Yes sir. Well, the other day, when Dean had detention, Sammy was looking in those big map books, and he kept looking at a place called…" Aiden paused, racking her memory, "Flage? Flag! Flag something Park!"

"Flagstaff Park?" Dean asked, "Sammy's class just took a field trip there, Aide, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, Flagstaff Park."

"Aiden? You think Sam is at Flagstaff?" John asked, clarifying.

"Yes sir." Aiden responded with military precision.

"Alright then," John said. "Dean get me the phone book, I'm gonna call the park."

"Yes sir," Dean walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the phone book which he handed to his father.

John grabbed his cell phone and started dialing, "Hello? My name is John Winchester, my son Sam ran away last night, and my daughter seems to think he could be at your park? You what? You're people found a boy this morning? Where is he dare I ask? Oh he is refusing to tell you his name, I see… Is his hair shaggy and brown? About 5'6", brown eyes, had a green duffel? Yeah he sounds like mine… can I talk to him? Thanks. Sam."

"Dad?" The voice on the other line was vaguely timid.

"Sammy, thank god." John sighed.

"What you noticed me being gone?" Sam's voice got snippy.

"Oh course we noticed Sam. But we can talk about that later. Right now I want your ass in a chair and it had better stay there until I get show up." John's voice was low and stern.

"I don't want you to show up! I'm fine on my own!" Sam raised his voice to the point of yelling.

"Sam Winchester." John said, in a scary low tone, "Clearly not, if the rangers brought you in."

That left Sam speechless. "But…"

"You get your ass in a chair and keep it there. I'm on my way to come get you now." John got up, putting Aiden down and kissing her forehead.

"Yes sir…" Sam then hung up.

"Dad?" Dean spoke the word quietly.

"Yes son?"

"Sammy's gonna be ok right?" Dean was worried.

"He'll be as ok as he was last time he ran away. His ass will be sore and he'll be doing extra training for as long as I'm here." John reassured Dean.

"Ok… Just don't kill him?"

"I won't Dean, I won't."


	5. Sam's Birthday, Part 4

John climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala, leaving Aiden and Dean alone in the motel room. He then promptly sped off to Flagstaff Park.

"You John Winchester?" A man walked up to the car as John was parking at the ranger center.

"That's me."

"Your boy's mighty scared, he's sitting at the main desk waiting for you." The man said.

"Good." John was then led into the ranger center. Upon walking in John cast a glance down at the boy in the chair. "Sam."

"Hey Dad…" Sam squirmed in his seat.

"Get up." John ordered and then promptly gave the boy a bear sized hug. "You had us worried sick, Sammy."

"Didn't think you'd notice…" Sam mumbled.

"Your brother was worried sick, your sister had a fit this morning after finding you gone. Believe me son, we noticed." John sighed.

"Sorry…" Sam said.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Sammy." John said, begrudgingly stepping into the disciplinarian role.

"Please Dad?" Sam gave his father the puppy do eyes.

"Samuel." John sighed, "What did I just say?"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it…" Sam spoke softly.

"Exactly. Now grab your stuff and put it in the Impala. We'll deal with this back at the motel. Thank you so much for finding him, I can assure you that this won't happen again, right Sammy?"

"Yes sir." Sam bent down and grabbed his duffle, the sighing, he followed his father out to the car. He tossed his duffle in the trunk and crawled into the passenger seat. After that John took off down the road.

"Did you worry, Dad?" Sam looked up from his toes briefly.

"Of course Sam, when I got your brother and sister's phone call this morning I came down here immediately." John said.

"What about the hunt?" Sam asked.

"I had Caleb finish it, it was just a salt and burn."

"Was I more important?" Sam asked timidly.

"Of course you were more important Sammy! You're my son and it's my job to keep you safe."

"Then why the fuck are you never home!" Sam snapped.

John pulled the car over to the side of the road. "You wanna dance boy? Cause I can spank you here just as well as I can at the motel."

"Just answer the fucking question Dad!" Sam yelled.

"I have a job Sam, to keep people safe, sometimes we have to make sacrifices. Now get your ass up and over the hood." John yelled back.

"Dad!" Sam cried.

John promptly got up and walked over and opened the passenger door where he grabbed Sam's ear, ignoring the boy's cries, and tossed him over the hood. "Clearly you and I are dancin' boy. Drop them."

"Dad!"

"Drop them. Now." John's voice got to that scary low point. "You do not want me taking them down for you Sam."

Sam timidly unbuttoned the jeans and dropped them. "Boxers too?"

"Yep."

Sam then pulled down his boxers to meet his jeans and bent over the hood of the Impala. Then he heard the sickening swish of his dad pulling his belt out of his pants.

John then folded the belt in half and brought it down on Sam's rear with a crack.

Sam jumped slightly, you can't help but jump when you're getting belted by a Winchester. "Dad! Please!"

John just continued to beat Sam's ass, and a few minutes later, when he was finished, he pulled a sobbing Sam up, pulled up his pants and boxers, and crushed the boy in a hug. "Shh, it's all ok, we're all ok now. But Sammy? We aren't done."

"We aren't?" Sam looked confused.

"Nope, we're still gonna be talking about your mouth." John sighed.

"What kind of talk will this be?" Sam asked.

"The kind with soap in your mouth son." John said.

"Yes sir…" Sam mumbled, then they got in the car and drove back to the motel.


	6. Sam's Birthday, the final chapter

Upon arriving back the motel John led Sam into the motel room.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Dean yelled as soon as Sam walked in the door.

"Dean. Don't make this a double header." John said gruffly.

And then Aiden made it a double header, by punching Sam in the gut. "You scared me Sammy! Don't do that."

John picked Aiden up and turned her over his knee, where he promptly delivered ten hard spanks. "Don't hit your brother, Aiden. Cause we will do this again if you do, and it won't just be ten."

"Yes sir…" Aiden mumbled, rubbing her bum.

"Sam, go into the bathroom, Aiden, you and Dean stay in here."

John and Sam entered the bathroom where a bar of soap was rubbed in Sam's mouth and lecturing took place.

They soon walked back into the main room, Aiden was curled up on Deans lap and she was nursing a sore bum.

"Let's just make some rules clear here girls and boys, there will be no hitting each other, there will be no running away, there will be no lying, there will be no disobeying direct orders. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Any ideas for Winchester Adventures?


	7. Sam's Departure

John and Sam were fighting, Dean was trying to calm them down and Aiden, well Aiden was curled up in a ball on her bed. Aiden hated yelling.

"You listen here boy, you are not going to college!" John yelled.

"Aren't parents supposed to encourage their kids to pursue their passion?" Sam replied snottily.

John quickly landed a few swats to Sam's behind.

"I'm not some little kid you can order around anymore! I have a full ride and I'm going." Sam's voice was eerily calm.

"You are not going Sam, that's final." John said.

"I am."

John tossed his giant sized son over the table with a thud, the sound of leather going through belt loops made a sound that had Aiden's stomach doing flips, and then there was the crack of leather on denim. Sam was lucky his pants were still up, cause Winchester whuppings hurt like hell even with the denim. The cracks kept coming, Aiden watched Dean try to stop their father to no avail, and Sam didn't make a sound. When their father finally let the boy up, John put his hands on his hips, "Your turn boy, cause I can do that dance again."

"Daddy stop!" Aiden cried from the far bed.

"I'm going to Stanford, Dad." Sam said, then he walked over and grabbed his duffle, "Tonight."

"Sammy!" Aiden yelled, "No!"

Dean's eyes widened in shock, "Come on man…"

"Tonight." Sam repeated.

"You walk out that door boy. You don't come back." John said in a dangerously low tone.

"Ok." And with that Sam walked out the door.

"SAMMY!" Aiden screamed, she ran towards the door only to be caught by Dean who held the eleven year old with ease. She cried and finally broke free of her brother's arms only to be grabbed by her father who delivered a few sharp smacks to her pajama covered rear.

Sam was gone. He didn't come back, no calls, no texts, nothing. And that killed his family.


	8. Aiden's Secret Part 1

Aiden had a secret, secret that no ten year old should have, secret that was falling apart before her very eyes.

"Aiden I'm waiting." Her father tapped his foot.

Aiden had just been hauled out of the motel's bathroom by her ear. She had slipped up, forgotten to lock the bathroom door, so when her father had walked in to use the head he had found her with rolled up sleeves, cut up arms, her fingers down her throat, and her head over the toilet; emptying the contents of her stomach. A sharp smack to her butt brought her back to real time.

"Aiden, do you want to ass warming before or after your explanation? Cause I'm pretty sure you want it after, girly." Her father's tone was grim, and her older brothers aged twenty and sixteen had the sense to make not a sound.

"Daddy?" Aiden's voice was hardly above a whisper. "I need help."

Her father knelt down to her level, "Aiden sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you cutting up your arms? Why are you throwing up?"

"I'm fat. I'm ugly. I'm dumb. I'm worthless. No one needs me. I eat to much. I'd be doing better good being dead." Aiden's voice was stony.

"Aiden Anne Winchester. You are not fat. You are beautiful. You are not dumb, in fact you're very from it. You are not worthless. Your brothers and I need just to name a few. You eat fine. And you most definitely do more good alive." He father sighed, kissing her forehead. "Now, sugar, I'm gonna have to do something you won't like now."

"Spank me," Aiden's hands moved down to the button on her jeans.

"Not quite, more like lose the top and the pants, gotta see how much hurting yourself you've been doing." His voice was calm and reassuring.

Aiden slipped off her jeans, her upper thighs still hidden by her long shirt.

"Top too."

"Yes sir…" Aiden slowly removed the long sleeved shirt, to reveal scarred thighs, arms, and stomach.

"Shit babe." That was Dean.

Aiden promptly burst into tears. "Daddy, I wanna die."

Her father scooped her up and held her, "Hush baby girl, it's all gonna be ok. I promise."


	9. Aiden's Secret, Part 2

After a lot of crying and a lot of reassuring, John set Aiden down in front of him. "Ok baby girl, we gotta talk."

"Yes sir." Aiden's voice was shy and scared.

"There is to be no more of this. Understood? You have a problem you come to one of us. And Aiden, someone is gonna check you at least once a week, and I swear girl, if I so much as find a scratch that didn't come from a hunt you will find yourself over my knee faster than you can imagine." Her father sighed.

"Yes sir. Understood." Aiden said quietly.

"And you will eat all of what is put in front of you unless you're sick, and you are not allowed to go to the bathroom for at least an hour post eating. If I catch you making yourself throw up, you will again find yourself over my knee, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir." Aiden bit her lip, then she ran into her father's arms and began to cry again.

"Shh, it's ok, what's wrong Aiden?" John asked.

"Am I in trouble now Daddy?" She cried.

"Even though you lied and said you just had to take a piss, we're gonna let it slide this time, so no, no you aren't if anyone is in trouble it's me, for not noticing something was wrong." He sighed.

"Yes sir, it isn't your fault though Daddy, you taught me to lie well." Aiden smiled softly.

"To anyone but your family correct?" John asked.

"Yes sir…" Aiden lowered her head.

"Did you expect to be in trouble, Aiden?" He questioned.

"Yes sir…" Aiden sighed, "I thought you'd yell lots."

"Just relax Aiden, it's all ok. I'm not mad at you. But starting tonight, all your weapons are getting taken away at home and only given back for leaving the motel and hunting," John clarified.

"Yes sir." Aiden grumbled.

"Good girl, now don't you fret, Daddy's gonna take care of you."


	10. Aiden's Secret, Part 3

The next day at school Aiden was fed up, bratty peers, annoying teachers, and things she didn't want to do. She politely excused herself to the bathroom, where she sat on the toilet and rolled up her sleeve.

"No." She said to herself.

"You know you want to you worthless pig." Her brain seemed to yell.

"Stop it." She growled.

"Come on you fuck up. Just cut already." Her brain responded.

Aiden burst into tears, and reluctantly took her Swiss Army knife out of her pocket, she opened it and dragged the blade across her pale flesh. A line of red appeared, soon more and more red came up, Aiden blotted it with some toilet paper, then placed a band aid over the wound. She sighed and pocketed the knife and rolled down her sleeve, she put on a fake smile and returned to school.

At home, Dad was out on a hunt, and Dean, with a concussion preventing him from hunting, wrapped the girl in a hug when she and Sam walked in the door from school.

"Hey kiddos, how was school?" Dean asked the duo.

"Good," Sam said, "Got a term paper to finish though." Sam sat down at the table and opened a history book and set to writing.

"Icky," Aiden sighed.

"Why so?" Dean asked.

"Just school in general being icky, when is Daddy coming home?" Aiden questioned.

"Sometime this week, sugar, told me to take special care of you." Dean smiled.

"I'm fine," Aiden lied.

"Good." Dean said, "Hand them over though."

"Hand what over?" Aiden asked.

"All the weaponry and various contents of your pockets," Dean grimaced.

"Do I gotta?" Aiden asked nibbling on her lip.

"Yup," Dean smirked, "Arms up, we're doing this the hard way little sister."

Aiden reluctantly raised her arms and let Dean pat her down, pulling out her knife, wallet, lighter, and cell phone.

"What do I get back?" Aiden wondered aloud.

"Nothing until you leave to house sugar." Dean said.

"Damn it." Aiden mumbled.

"What was that babe?" Dean asked, Dad tone coming through.

"Nothing, Dean." Aiden replied quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now ditch the clothes and let's get this over with." Dean groaned.

"Do we gotta?" Aiden asked.

"Yup. Now drop em'" Dean ordered. Aiden removed her jeans and when she took off her hoodie Dean stopped her and gestured to the band aid. "What's that?"

"Nothing, Dean." Aiden said.

"Uh hunh." Dean nodded. "And, why pray tell, wasn't it there yesterday?"

"I dunno." Aiden replied.

"And there's been no hunting or fighting which leaves you hurting yourself as the only answer, girly." Dean frowned, sitting down on the edge of a bed.

"No…" Aiden trailed off.

"Do we want to add lying to the offenses?" Dean asked.

"No." Aiden sighed.

"Then talk to me," Dean said, pulling Aiden into his lap.

"I was done. Done with school, done with people. Done with everything." Aiden buried her head in Dean's shoulder.

"Shh, it's all ok, Aide, all ok." Dean rubbed circles on the little girl's back.

"No! It isn't, Dean, I'm gonna be in trouble now." Aiden pouted.

"Yep. Shoulda called me or something, hunh?" Dean sighed, "Aide, you heard Dad, remember what was gonna happen if you hurt yourself again?"

Aiden nodded.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked.

"I'd get a spanking…" Aiden stared at her toes.

"Yup." Dean grimaced. "And Dad's not home so-"

"So I don't have to get one!" Aiden said looking up.

"Nope. Means I gotta give it out, sugar." Dean sighed.


	11. Aiden's Secret, Part 4

"Dean! No!" Aiden cried. It wasn't that Dean had never had to spank Aiden before, in fact it had happened many times what with Aiden being ten years younger, but with Dean she could maybe, almost persuade him to not give it to her.

"Aiden. Sorry babe, but you heard Dad and now you've heard me. Over my lap, now." Dean ordered.

"Can I at least put my pants back on?" Aiden asked, backing up out of Dean's grip.

"When have anyone of us gotten spanked with our pants up? No. Now come on, over my lap. Cause if I have to come get you it won't be pretty." Dean sighed.

"Yes sir…" Aiden walked back over slowly, and allowed Dean to lay her over his lap. A shower of sharp smacks quickly fell upon Aiden's bum and sit spots. "OW! Dean!"

"Sorry sugar." Dean said, and a little later he let her up, and let her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Ow." Aiden mumbled.

"I love you sweetie," Dean said.

"I know," Aiden replied, "my ass still hurts though."

"Butt. And sorry, but you heard the man, and you know you could have called me." Dean smiled, tousling her hair.

"Uh guys. Kill it with the mush and smacks. I'm trying to write a paper here." Sam groaned.


	12. Cheating

It was the summer of 2000 and Sam and Aiden were doing homework in the motel room while Dean and John were on a hunt.

"Sammy?" Aiden asked.

"It's Sam, and yes?" Sam replied, looking up from his book.

"Why do you trust me more than Daddy and Dean?" Aiden questioned, spinning her knife on the table.

"You quit that or I'll start acting how they want." Sam snapped, "And I dunno, I guess because I've been the youngest too. Plus I'm around you the most."

"Thanks." Aiden smiled, stopping her knife mid spin.

"Why? You been cutting again? Cause I swear Aiden, if you have…" Sam trailed off, leaving the threat open.

"No! No! No! I was just curious that's all." Aiden said quickly.

"That better be all." Sam sternly spoke.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, Di, I don't wanna be anything like Dad." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know…" Aiden smiled.

"You almost done with your homework?" Sam asked a bit later.

"As done as I care to get." Aiden giggled.

"Finish." Sam ordered, "No failing on my watch, Dad'll kill us both."

"Fine." Aiden snapped, soon after she looked up from her work, "Done!"

"Good, I'll check it over for you; go pick a movie or something."

"Cool, ok!" Aiden turned on the television and began flipping through the channels.

"Di…" Sam slowly said a minute or so later, looking up from Aiden's book report.

"Yeah?"

"Did you actually read _Macbeth_?" Sam asked.

"No… could you tell?" Aiden said worriedly.

"Yeah. Di, if it's called _Macbeth _odds are that Macbeth is the main character. Not the witches from the first scene." Sam sighed.

"Then why were they in the first scene?" Aiden asked.

"To tell Macbeth that- wait Macbeth even shows up in the first scene! You didn't even read the whole first scene?" Sam gave a mixture between a sigh and a chuckle.

"I just read the character list… and they were at the top so I assumed that they were the main characters…"

"The character list goes in the order that they show up Di!" Sam groaned.

"Well that's dumb, they should put the main character at the top." Aiden argued.

"Well they don't. Turn the television off and read _Macbeth_, when is your report due?" Sam asked.

"Sam! I can't read that fast! And it's due tomorrow!" Aiden cried.

"Should have thought of that before putting it off now shouldn't you?" Sam smirked.

"Sammy!"

"It's Sam, and if I were you I'd get reading." Sam noted.

"Can you do it for me?" Aiden asked.

"Hell fucking no. Aiden Anne. I'm not helping you cheat. Hell, if I catch you cheating, ever, I'll turn you over my knee so damn fast…" Sam threatened.

"I thought that you were anti-spanking!" Aiden's eyes grew wide.

"Only when it's for little things, I'm reasonably ok with it for major things. And cheating, major thing." Sam snapped.

"I thought major things could result in death?" Aiden giggled, "Not failing a homework assignment."

"Cheating can affect your later life, Di." Sam reprimanded.

"Sam. I'm in sixth grade." Aiden sighed.

"And I'm a senior. And while if I cheated it would affect my life more than you cheating would affect yours, it would still affect you. And it's still against the rules." Sam explained.

"Sam. Half of what we do is against the rules." Aiden said, rolling her eyes.

"Aiden. Read your book." Sam groaned.

"It's a play, technically…" Aiden mumbled.


	13. Cheating Part 2

The next morning Sam woke up to find Aiden sitting at the edge of her bed furiously reading _Macbeth_.

"Di? You need to finish that…. What period is it due?" Sam asked, tussling the girl's hair.

"Don't do that. And seventh period." Aiden replied, fixing her hair.

"Have fun writing your book report during lunch." Sam grimaced, "I've been reminding you about this project all week. I'm gonna take a shower, quick get dressed so you can brush your teeth and stuff when I get out."

"I know you have, there is no need to rub it in. And will do!" Aiden giggled, putting down her book as Sam grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom. Aiden grabbed her cell phone once she heard water running and called her friend Chrissy's house. "Hello? Hey Chrissy! Actually can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure?" Chrissy's voice asked from the other end then she called "Jackie!"

"Hello?" A new voice come over the line.

"Hey Jackie, can you do me a huge favor?" Aiden asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you have your old _Macbeth _book report from sixth grade?" Aiden sheepishly questioned.

"Yeah… I keep everything, why don't you just turn it in late though?" Jackie asked.

"I'm doing poorly in class, one more assignment that's late and I get a call home. My dad will kill me if he finds out."

"Oh, well in that case let me tweak the report for you and I'll get you a copy to copy during lunch. That work?"

"Thank you so much Jackie, that works great. I owe you!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Course, later!" Jackie said hanging up.

And with that Aiden went and got dressed, about four or five minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a plaid button down. "All yours kiddo."

Aiden nodded and went to go brush her teeth and wash her face.

A bit later after a granola bar breakfast Sam and Aiden walked into Green Valley Junior Senior High. And by lunch Aiden had told Sam she was almost done. And by the end of lunch she had copied and edited Jackie's report.


	14. Cheating Part 3

Hi. I'm Emeline, And I wanted to address your concerns. I, like a lot of people write about my experiences, and while I might not be John Winchester's daughter, I do self-harm. And it isn't 'gross' it's coping, and believe me it so much better than the alternative. I don't talk to my parents. Well, we converse, but we don't talk about anything real. My older cousin has taken it upon himself to take care of me and be the (almost) adult in my life. And he deals with my cutting, and sometimes when I've been cutting a lot in very little time, to no real end he has taken me over his knee. It breaks the spell. Like a steroid breaks a headache. And I'd like to inform you that at least in my case, no, cutting and spanking don't come from the same place. It does not help that itch at all. It hurts and not in a good way, and honestly it makes you scared to do whatever it is you did again. And with that knowledge, I think that in Aiden's case, all she has is family. She wouldn't ever be anywhere long enough to have meaningful therapy, and I think that John, he's just trying to protect his little girl, like my cousin tries to protect me. And if it means scaring her out of ever doing that again, he'll give it a shot. Because all he has left are his children, and he would do anything to protect them. That's my opinion, and we can agree to disagree here, but your tone, was beyond rude. And I'll admit, I didn't warn for it, I thought I had, and I have since gone in and fixed that. But watch the way you phrase things, cause sometimes we forget that there are people on the other side of these screens, and words can hurt.

...

A few days late Sam and Aiden had finished their homework and were watching television when Sam's phone rang, he got up and went over to the table where his phone was sitting to answer it.

"Hello? Hey Dad… How's the hunt? Oh, what was that we needed to research? One sec let me grab a pen." He turned away from his cell, "Di? Can I borrow a pen and paper I'd use mine but your stuff is right here."

"Yeah sure," Aiden said.

"Ok Dad what was that? A Vetala? Oh tell Caleb we say hey. Ok we'll look into it. Bye." Sam hung up, he ripped the page out of Aiden's notebook and picked it up to put it away, when a paper fell out, Sam bent down to pick it up and began to skim, "Di! You didn't tell me you got your report back! And you got a B! Congratulations! Wait a minute… Majority of this isn't your writing style! Di! Who'd you copy?"

"I didn't! Well I copied some. But I edited." Aiden said quickly, getting defensive.

"Cheating is cheating Aiden, you know better." Sam sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have finished in time and would have had to turn it in late, and without this report on the books my grade was so low that a late assignment would mean that my teacher would contact Daddy!" Aiden cried.

"Di… You lied to me, told me that you were almost done with the book at lunch." Sam stated.

"I was almost done with the book, and almost done editing a book report." Aiden shrugged. "I never lied, just didn't tell the whole truth."

"Kiddo, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, believe me, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know everything-"

"That's very accurate." Aiden commented softly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Figured, but I'm also asking you to follow ground rules so that we both don't get our asses beat."

"I do prefer my ass unbeat…" Aiden mumbled.

"I know." Sam chuckled, "However, I thought that I made myself very clear when I said I would turn you over my knee if I ever caught you cheating."

"Well technically you didn't catch me cheating; you caught me after the fact." Aiden rationalized.

"Tough." Sam said. "Now if you would come here?"

"On one condition," Aiden said.

"Aiden, you're hardly four eleven, I could drag your scrawny ass over here I was just hoping I wouldn't have too." Sam sighed.

"Coming, coming!" Aiden scurried over to Sam.

"Good girl, now, I think we've talked plenty unless you have something more to add." Sam said, "Otherwise let's get down to business."

"What'cha gonna do after we're done here?" Aiden asked softly.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." Sam shrugged, "Come on now."

Aiden stood between Sam's legs, and he undid her jeans and lowered her over his lap. Soon a volley of swats fell upon a struggling Aiden's bum, and soon after Sam let her up, he scooped up the crying girl and sat her on his knee and held her against his chest.

"Shh, Di, it's alright, it's all ok." Sam murmured.

"But what if it isn't ok Sammy, what if you tell Daddy? He'll spank me again for sure!" Aiden sounded flustered.

"Relax kiddo, I reached a decision, what happens with me stays with me, I won't tell Dad if you won't. But that'll only work if your teacher doesn't find out." Sam reassured Aiden.

"She doesn't keep copies of our work, so it's all good." Aiden said, hugging Sam tightly.


End file.
